Uji Nyali
by Dogol Brothers
Summary: Indonesia mengadakan uji nyali spesial untuk merayakan Halloween.


**Rin:** Jeng jeng jeng jeng! Saya balik lagi! Tapi kali ini saya tidak berkolaborasi dengan Yuki, tapi dengan **Hikaru no Hoshi **alias Hikaru, teman sekelas saya di IRL!

**Hikaru:** Haloha! Saya biasanya berada di fandom Naruto tapi Rin mempengaruhi saya dengan Hetalia! Saya penggemar USUK lho!

**Rin:** …Ini anak malah curcol.

**Hikaru:** Maklum lagi stress, nilai agama gak tuntas *curcol lagi*

Rin: Di sini Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapura laki-laki. Kalau bisa, bacalah fic Halloween yang (sama sekali tidak) horor ini sendirian di atas pukul 8 malam dalam kamar yang remang-remang sambil mendengarkan gubahan Camille Saint-Saëns yang berjudul _Danse Macabre_ biar suasana Halloween-nya kerasa! Di YouTube ada kok. *promosi*

**Rin****, Hikaru:** Selamat membaca~ *ngacir*

**~ O ~ O ~**

**DISCLAIMER:** Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Semua hantu di sini milik bangsa Indonesia. Jangan sampai Gendruwo diklaim Malaysia!

**PERINGATAN:** OC. OOC parah. Gaje. Abal. Supergaring. Nista. Hint shounen ai di sana-sini. Tidak baik dibaca pada malam hari karena beberapa alasan yang tak jelas.

* * *

"Haaah, bosan," desah Indonesia. "Oi, Sing!" serunya pada Singapore yang asyik dengan laptopnya. "Main dakon yuk!"

"Hari gini masih main dakon? Cupu lo!" ujar Singapore acuh tak acuh.

"Ah, ayolah. Ntar kau kutraktir lontong balap Cak Mamat. Ya?" rengek Indonesia.

"Malas ah," Singapore cuek, padahal cacing-cacing dalam perutnya dibuat ajojing oleh tawaran Indonesia. "Mending kau main sama teman-teman ghoibmu daripada menggangguku!"

"Makhluk ghoib? ITU DIA!" seru Indonesia tiba-tiba. "Tengkyu, Sing! Kau memang adik yang lebih baik dari Malon biarpun kalah dari Brunei!" Dipeluknya leher Singapore erat-erat. Wajah adiknya sampai ungu karena sesak.

"Ohok! Ohok! Lepasin! Gue gak bisa napas woi!" Singapore tercekik.

"Sori!" Indonesia nyengir kayak kucing peliharaan Greece lalu ngacir.

Singapore geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang kekanak-kanakan dan agak random itu. Kemudian ia kembali ke laptopnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian ia tersenyum licik.

"Misi cracking situs Malaysia, selesai."

* * *

"Hei teman-teman! Aku minta bantuan kalian ya!" seru Indonesia pada laskar pasukan gaibnya.

"Bantu gimana?" tanya Kuntilanak yang malah asyik main capsah bareng Pocong dan Tuyul.

"Menakut-nakuti teman-temanku untuk Hallowen!"

"Menakut-nakuti? Emang muka kita yang kiyut ini bisa bikin mereka takut?" komentar Suster Ngesto diiringi tepuk tangan dan suitan hantu-hantu lain (plus banjir sweatdrop Indonesia).

"Takut adu cakep sama kita kali..." imbuh Genderuwo. Tepuk tangan, suitan riuh, dan banjir sweatdrop pun berlipat ganda.

"Yah, kurang lebih gitu, lah," kata Indonesia. "Kalian mau kerja sama denganku?"

"OKE!" seru para makhluk halus.

Indonesia tertawa licik.

"Bersiaplah kalian semua, teman-teman..."

* * *

_Teman-temanku yang terkasih,_

_Aku mengundang kalian untuk merayakan Halloween tanggal 31 Oktober besok. Acaranya pukul 11 malam di tempat yang alamatnya tercantum di bagian bawah surat ini. Datang ya! Yang sudah kuundang tapi tidak datang bakal kuguna-guna sampai ambeien tujuh turunan!_

_Tertanda_

_Teman kalian yang ganteng_

_Indonesia_

"...Indonesia itu benar-benar tidak bisa membuat surat..." Begitulah pikiran pertama yang terlintas pada benak para nation yang menerima surat undangan superaneh itu.

Kecuali Netherlands dan Malaysia, tentunya.

"Ternyata... Nesia-chan mengasihiku..." Netherlands serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh saat membaca kalimat pertama undangan itu. Begonya.

"Ternyata... Kak Indon mengasihiku..." Reaksi Malaysia juga tak beda jauh dengan Netherlands.

Kasihan sekali Indonesia, punya seme bodoh.

* * *

_31 Oktober, 22.55_

Para nation yang diundang—Netherlands, Malaysia, Italy, Germany, America, England, Denmark, Norway, Prussia, France, Russia, China, Spain, Canada, dan Romano—telah berkumpul di rumah yang alamatnya tertera pada undangan.

"Ini tempatnya?" tanya Germany. Matanya menyusuri rumah tersebut. Rumah besar yang gelap dan beraura horor, walau kalah horor dari Russia.

"Veee~ kok seram, ya..." Italy menciut melihat keangkeran rumah itu.

"Aku tak merasakan sesuatu yang seram," celetuk Russia.

"Kamu mah lebih seram dari hantu apapun, aru," gumam China.

"Tapi Indonesia ke mana? Bukannya dia yang ngajak kita ke sini?" tanya Alfred penasaran di sela-sela mengunyah hamburger ukuran jumbo.

"Iya! Masa dia telat. Nggak AWESOME!" ujar Prussia.

"Vokabularimu terbatas banget. Dikit-dikit ASEM. Sekali-kali bilang yang lain, kek. AMAJING atau apa gitu." Spain ikut berkomentar.

"Eh, gue nggak ngomong ASEM, ya! AWESOME, tahu! Bukan ASEM! Lagian di kamus Inggris-Indonesia mana pun yang ada juga AMAZING bukan AMAJING!" sergah Prussia.

"Sudah, jangan teriak-teriak. Daripada nunggu Indonesia si jam karet itu, gimana kalau kita masuk saja?" France mengusulkan.

"M-masuk ke rumah ini?" tanya America.

"Ya iyalah, masa ya iyadong. Secara Mulan aja Jamilah bukan Jamidong." Malaysia menyahut.

"Mulan Jamilah itu siapa?" tanya America.

"Artisnya Indonesia yang nyanyi lagu Makhluk Tuhan Paling Seksi itu loh."

"Berarti dia seksi?" France mupeng.

"Ah, kenapa malah ngomongin Mulan Jamilah gini? Katanya mau masuk? Nggak awesome kalian!" Prussia memutus pembicaraan gaje itu.

Germany membuka pintu. "Tidak terkunci."

"Hm, tidak ada apa-apa di sini," komentar Denmark.

"Veee~ tapi kok serem ya..." Italy mengkeret ketakutan.

KRIEEET! Pintu depan tertutup diiringi suara ketawa trademark Kuntilanak.

"HUAAA! BAGAIMANA INI?" America panik.

"Bisakah kau diam, git?" bentak England.

"T-tapi di sini nggak ada hamburger! Kita bisa mati!"

"Lebay."

"Benar, America! Tidak perlu lebay kayak sinetron gitu!" terdengar suara cempreng seorang laki-laki.

Semua langsung diam.

Kemudian,

"Siapa itu yang bicara?"

"Bukan aku..."

"Bukan aku juga!"

"Aku juga bukan, aru..."

"T-terus siapa?"

"Apa itu Canada?"

"Siapa?"

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Hantu..."

"Hiii! Seram!"

"A-aku bukan hantu... Aku Canada..."

"Sape lo?"

"Kumakichi, aku Canada... Ca-na-da..."

"Hei, sudah!" Suara cempreng itu kembali terdengar. "Aku bukan Canada! Aku lebih ganteng dari dia!"

"Narsis lo!" pikir para nation.

"...Eh, tunggu. Canada apaan sih? Merk sempak ya?"

Gubrak.

"Jahat! Aku bukan merk sempak! Hiks..." dalam hati, Canada yang malang menangisi nasibnya.

"Geblek bener ini orang! Pasti IQ-nya nungging!" pikir nation lain.

"Kau pasti Indonesia!" Norway menebak.

"Eh? Kok tahu sih? Norwe pinter deh!"

Glek. Ternyata benar dugaan para nation. Indonesia ada di balik semua ini.

"Yang bodohnya melebihi anko uzai cuma kau." Norway menjawab dengan sangat to the point.

"Nor! Tega-teganya kau katai aku bodoh!" protes Denmark dengan gaya yang, menurut Malaysia, "seperti remix Bolywood dan sinetron". "Menurut Education Index-nya United Nations pendidikan gue nomor satu sedunia, tahu! Sungguh teganya dirimu teganya dirimu teganya dirimu teganya..."

"Anko uzai." Norway menyepak Denmark tanpa belas kasihan.

"Gue nggak sebodoh itu, kale... IQ gue paling nggak sekitar 110-an digit lebih tinggi dari anko-mu itu." Indonesia membela diri.

"Yang pendidikannya cuma nomor 102 diam deh!" balas Denmark.

"..."

Sunyi.

"Indonesia?"

"Aku mutung!"

Gubrak.

"Ve~ mutung itu apa? Pasta jenis baru?" tanya Italy polos.

"Bukan, bego!" sergah Romano. "Itu tuh, hewan sejenis kera! Yang ada di cerita rakyat yang judulnya ada Kasarung-nya itu!"

"Ve~ fratello, itu lutung... Lutung Kasarung..."

"Lutung itu yang dimakan bareng sate, da?" Russia nimbrung.

"Aiya, itu lontong, aru," ralat China.

"Lontong itu yang biasa diteriakkan orang yang sedang kesusahan kan?" Netherlands ikut-ikut.

"Itu tolong, kaleee," tukas Denmark.

"Tolong itu—" Malaysia hendak angkat bicara, tapi diputuskan oleh Indonesia.

"DIAM! Kalian negara-negara maju sok pintar nyatanya bodoh juga!"

"Itu karena bahasamu aneh!" bantah Malaysia.

"Aneh mana sama punyamu? Campuran bahasa Inggris dan Melayu! Udah, diam! Nanti kalian semua nggak bakal bisa keluar dari sini!"

Sunyi.

"Gitu kek dari tadi!" Indonesia puas.

"Awas ya lo! Negara-tidak-berkembang-yang-ngakunya-berkembang-padahal-malah-makin-terbelakang aja belagu! Gue doain semoga negara lo tambah terbelakang!" Begitulah kira-kira kutukan yang dilancarkan para nation dalam hati.

"Jadi, alasanku mengundang kalian ke sini adalah..." Indonesia sengaja menyetop kalimatnya untuk memberi efek dramatis, "...jeng jeng jeng jeng! Mengundang kalian ke acara uji nyali spesial Halloween!"

Krik.

Tidak ada respon. Yang ada hanyalah seruan menghujat "NORAK LO!" dalam hati para nation yang terdalam.

Baru sesaat kemudian America bertanya bego, "Uji nyali?"

"Iya, Amrik."

"TIDAK! AKU TAKUT, MAMA! AKU TAKUT, PAPA! KEBELET PIPIS! KEBELET PIPIS! KEBELET PIPIS, PAPA!"

"Lalu?" tanya Norway tanpa menghiraukan America yang masih meneriakkan "KEBELET PIPIS!" di latar belakang.

"Tugas kalian adalah mencari pintu keluar! Sudah, selamat mencari! Hati-hati, banyak hantu lho! Daaah! Aku mau main gobak sodor dulu!"

"Hei, Indon! Tunggu dulu!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kurang ajar. Jadi kita harus menjelajahi rumah ini?" rutuk England. "Bakal kucekoki dia scone-ku!"

"Oh tidak, seram..." America jiper mendengar ancaman England.

"Ve~ kalau gitu, nanti kubuat dia nggak bisa makan pasta lagi!" Italy ikutan ngambek.

"Geblek!" hardik Romano. "Jangan cuma pasta! Tomat juga!"

"Setuju!" Spain mengacungkan jempol.

"Nanti kukirim dia ke kamp konsentrasi!" Germany ngamuk.

"Dia harus bersatu denganku... Kolkolkolkol..." Russia tertawa psikopat.

"Kusuruh dia bilang 'TUAN PRUSSIA AWESOME SANGAT' seratus juta kali sambil push up tiap hari!" seru Prussia.

"Ntar Abang raep dia~" France ngedip-ngedip ga(n)je(n).

"Gak boleh! Cuma gue selaku seme resminya yang boleh ngeraep dia!" sentak Netherlands.

"Oi, sejak kapan lo jadi seme resminya? Gue juga mau!" seru Malaysia.

"WOI! LO SEMUA KENAPA MALAH BIKIN RENCANA NYIKSA GUE?" suara Indonesia kembali membahana. "GAK BAKAL GUE KELUARIN LO SEMUA, TAU RASA YA!"

Dan ancaman itu sukses membuat para nation diam.

"Lebih baik kita mulai mencari. Aku tak mau berlama-lama di tempat yang nggak awesome ini." kata Prussia.

"Lebih baik kita berpencar. Repot kalau kita mencari bersama-sama." Germany mengusulkan.

"Deal," ujar England.

* * *

"I-Iggy! Tungguin dong!"

"Ngapain nunggu kamu, git?"

"A-aku takut..."

England menghela napas panjang melihat kelakuan America. Pikirnya, "Kenapa sih gue bisa bareng dia? Mending gue sama Germany aja."

"Kau ini penakut sekali! Kau bilang kau ini hero?"

"Tapi ini kan gara-gara Iggy juga!"

"Kok bisa?"

"Iggy kan suka nakut-nakuti aku waktu kecil."

"Nggak ingat tuh."

"Iggy jahat."

England melengos. Dipercepatnya jalannya meninggalkan America.

"Iggy, tu—hehehe."

"Hm?"

"Kamu meluk aku kan?"

"Hah? Nggak tuh."

"Jangan bohong deh."

"Apaan sih? Aku di sini, git!"

"Kalau bukan kamu terus ini... GYAAA!"

"Yey! Bisa nyolong hamburger!" teriak Tuyul.

"HOI, IPIN! BALIKIN HAMBURGER GUE!" America mengejar Tuyul yang membawa hamburgernya kabur.

"Ipin apanya? Itu tuyul, tahu! Dasar Amerika no baka!" pikir England.

"Yeah! Aku berhasil! Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore!" Alfred joget Dora setelah sukses merebut kembali hamburgernya. Dijitaknya kepala botak Tuyul. "Kau lihat, Ipin? Bahkan makhluk halus dibuat tak berdaya oleh hero sepertiku ini!"

"Hiks! Jahat! Namaku bukan Ipin tapi Tuyul! Awas, nanti aku balas! Aku panggilin Mama Sundel Bolong loh!"

"S-Sundel Bolong?"

"Iya, tahu rasa kalian!"

"HUWAAA! IGGY! TAKUT!" America memeluk England.

"Lepasin, git!"

"NGGAK MAU!"

Tuyul ketawa gaje melihat mereka. Dipotretnya adegan tersebut.

"Bisa dijual nih."

* * *

"Yah, nggak awesome. Kenapa gue ditinggal sama orang ini?" gumam Prussia yang terpaksa menjelajah bersama France.

"Ada aku kok..." kata Canada.

"Rasanya ada yang bicara ya?" tanya Prussia pada France.

"Kukira itu kamu!"

"Hiii!" Keduanya mempercepat jalan mereka.

"Tunggu..." pinta Canada.

"Ada suara aneh lagi! Tempat ini sungguh-sungguh sangat tidak awesome sekali!"

"Abang jadi takut..." France memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan memeluk—sekaligus menggrepe—Prussia.

"Jangan grepe-grepe gue dong!" bentak Prussia. "Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan aja lo!"

"Hei, aku di sini..." kata Canada.

"Kau dengar suara lagi?" tanya Prussia.

"Iya! Hiiiy!" seru France. "Eh, ada beruang! Rasanya pernah lihat." Entah kenapa ia bisa melihat Kumajirou tapi tak bisa melihat Canada.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini," ajak Prussia pada Kumajirou. Kumajirou mengggeram, ia tak mau ikut karena ia membenci Gilbrid yang selalu mengganggunya.

"He? Kok nggak mau? Nanti sendirian lho di sini. Mending sama Abang aja." France menawarkan.

"Kan ada aku..."

"Ada yang bicara lagi! Hiii!" France dan Prussia kabur.

"Hiks... Kenapa tidak ada yang mengingatku, Kumakichi?"

"Sape lo?"

* * *

"Aku merasakan hawa tak enak, aru," kata China.

"Ahaha... tenang saja. Kan ada aku, da?" Russia tersenyum sambil memain-mainkan pipa kerannya yang setia.

"Justru sebagian besar hawa tak enak itu datangnya dari kamu, aru," gumam China pelan.

"Ng? Kayaknya ada sesuatu di sana," Russia—yang agaknya tak mendengar gumaman China—menunjuk bayangan hitam di ujung lorong gelap yang mereka lalui. "Bagaimana kalau kita dekati?"

"Aku punya firasat tak enak, aru," kata China. Mungkin karena bayangan itu bergerak melompat-lompat seperti vampir Cina yang sering ada di film-film horornya.

Bayangan itu semakin mendekat hingga sosoknya dapat dikenali.

"HUAAAA! POCONG!" teriak China.

"Pocong itu siapa?" tanya Russia polos.

"Itu hantunya Indonesia, aru..."

"Oh," Russia hanya ber-Oh-ria inosen. Ia malah mendekati Pocong.

"R-Russia! Kamu mau apa?"

"Bersatu denganku, da?" tawar Russia pada Pocong.

Tidak sampai tiga detik kemudian Pocong sudah melompat-lompat pergi, meninggalkan Russia yang masih tersenyum dan China yang cuma bisa mangap tak elit.

* * *

"Ned, lo takut nggak?" tanya Malay.

"Nggak sama sekali. Ginian sih cupu!" sesumbar Netherlands, padahal jantungnya sudah kipat-kipit saking takutnya. "Lo sendiri?"

"Gue juga nggak. Ngapain takut?" jawab Malaysia sok cool. Dalamnya sih dia udah nangis gegulingan.

KRIEEET.

Terdengar suara pintu berderit.

Dengan keringat dingin menganak sungai layaknya sungai Mekong di sekujur tubuh mereka, Netherlands dan Malaysia menengok ke belakang.

Pintu yang, berani sumpah, tertutup saat mereka lewati barusan, terbuka.

Kemudian pintu itu menutup dengan sendirinya. BRAK!

Dan Netherlands beserta Malaysia langsung ambil langkah seribu tanpa dikomando. Tak lupa mulut meneriakkan, "MAMIIIH!"

"I-Ini aku…" Canada mencoba menghentikan keduanya. Tetapi keduanya sudah kabur.

"Kumakichi… kenapa tak ada yang melihatku?"

"Sape lo?"

"Aku Canada…"

* * *

"Kau kenapa, anko bodoh?" Norway tak sabar melihat tampang melas Denmark yang sok minta di-raep—kebalikan dari wajah aslinya, wajah om-om mesum nan gaje tukang nge-raep penggemar bokep pedo. Oh, maaf. Penggemar bokep pedo itu Netherlands. Denmark penggemar bokep gay.

"Kebelet pipis!"

Norway dibuat facepalm dengan suksesnya oleh deklarasi kebelet pipis itu. "Ke kamar mandi sana! Aku tak sudi kau kotori ompolmu!"

"Nor…"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku takut. Temenin!"

"Ogah! Gile aje gue nemenin elo ke kamar mandi! Mending gue nemenin Ice!" Bahasa lo-gue pun berhamburan dari mulut Norway.

"Takut, Nor…"

Lama-lama Norway jijik—bukan kasihan, ngapain kasihan sama anko uzai yang gebleknya nggak ketulungan itu?—sekaligus ogah melihat wajah sok unyu Denmark. Akhirnya ia mengalah. "Tapi gue di luar aja!"

"Kamar mandinya di mana?" tanya Denmark tak nyambung.

"Meneketehe! Cari aja sendiri!"

"Kalau nggak ada?"

"Kencing di botol!"

"Kamu kok gitu sih?"

Norway melengos.

Denmark membuka sebuah pintu di dekat mereka. "Hei, ini kamar mandi."

"Kencing sono!"

"Temenin."

"Gak mau. Mending gue mati daripada ngeliatin lo kencing."

"Bilang aja kalau mau lihat."

"Ngelunjak ya lo! Pacaran sama sapi-sapi lo sono!"

Denmark menyalakan lampu kamar mandi. Disempatkannya berkaca di depan cermin. Lah? Bukannya katanya mau buang air kecil? Itulah pola piker orang narsis. Ngaca dulu baru kencing!

"Cermin, cermin di dinding, siapakah yang paling ganteng di dunia ini?"

"Yang pasti bukan kamu," desis Norway.

"Hah, gue? Ah, gue emang ganteng kok."

"Hihihihihi… Mas bule ganteng yang di situ, kenalan dong…" Tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita berbaju suster berambut hitam panjang di belakang Denmark.

"HUAAA! MAMIH! DEMI KAPAK GUE, MENDING GUE MAKAN SURSTRÖMMINGNYA SVERIGE!" Denmark jejeritan. Kemunculan hantu wanita itu membuatnya benar-benar ngompol on the spot.

"Kok nggak mau?" Suster Keramas—begitulah nama hantu itu—terkekeh. Ia menoleh ke arah Norway. "Ah, kalau gitu saya kenalan sama mbak yang ini aja…"

"MBAK? MBAK? LO KIRA GUE PEREMPUAN APA?" Norway naik darah. "BIAR GUE PAKE JEPIT RAMBUT DAN MUKA GUE LEBIH CANTIK DARI LADY GAGA, GUE INI LAKI-LAKI TAHU! LA-KI-LA-KI!"

Si suster takut melihat keganasan Norway. "A… Ampun, Mbak! Eh, maksud saya…"

"LO PANGGIL GUE APA? PANGGIL GUE MBAK LAGI, DAN GUE PANGGILIN PASUKAN TROLL GUE! LO KIRA CUMA INDONESIA YANG PUNYA SEKUTU MAKHLUK HALUS?"

"AMPUUUN!" Suster Keramas ngibrit.

"Nor, kamu hebat!" Denmark menerjang Norway untuk memeluknya, tetapi Norway menghindar dengan gesit, sehingga Denmark menabrak wastafel. Jidatnya pun jadi korban.

"Gue nggak mau baju gue lo kotori ompol lo." Norway sinis.

* * *

"Lovi~"

"Apa, Spain bego?" jawab Romano jutek.

"Kamu takut ya?"

"Nggak lah! Lo kira gue anak lima tahunan?" Padahal dalam hatinya ia menjerit, "Ya iyalah, bego! Pakai tanya segala!"

Cengiran iseng Spain tambah lebar. "Ngaku."

"Gue nggak takut!" Romano makin cemberut. "Kenapa harus takut sama—HUAAA!" Secara reflek karena takut campur kaget, Romano memeluk Spain.

"Hahaha… Lovi, kamu takut ini?" Spain memainkan sarang laba-laba yang menjuntai di depannya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Gue gak takut, bego!" Romano buru-buru melepas pelukannya.

"Terus?"

"Cuma… kaget…"

Spain terkekeh. Diulurkannya tangannya. "Mau pegangan?"

Sesaat Lovino tampak seakan ingin menolak. Tetapi akhirnya, dengan wajah semerah tomat, ia menerima uluran tangan Spain.

"Lovi~ kamu lucu deh~"

"Berisik!"

Sementara itu Kuntilanak yang seharusnya menakuti mereka berdua malah berfangirling dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ah, so sweet…"

* * *

"Italy, jangan gelayutan di lenganku!"

"Ve~ tapi aku takut, Germany…"

"Tapi aku nggak bisa gerak!"

"Germany gitu ah! Gak simpatik!" Italy pasang lagak ngambek. "Bete ah!"

"Nanti pulangnya kita makan pasta yang banyak deh!" bujuk Germany.

"Ve~ beneran? Asyik, pasta!"

"Ada yang bilang pasta?" tiba-tiba Gendruwo—yang notabene harusnya menakuti kedua nation kita ini—muncul. "Mau dong!"

"Huwaaa! Siapa kau?" Italy ketakutan melihat sosok besar Gendruwo yang berambut awut-awutan.

"Hei, Gendruwo! Pergi sana!" usir Germany.

"Apa? Aku kan juga mau makan pasta! Pelit ih!"

"Ve~ benar, Germany! Biar dia ikut makan pasta sama kita!"

"Italy, dia itu hantunya Indonesia, tahu…"

"Apa? Hantu? Huwaaa takuuut!" Italy sembunyi di belakang Germany. "Sembunyikan aku!"

"Reaksimu telat banget…" Germany sweatdrop.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sixpack juga! Seperti Ade Rai! Mau adu panco denganku?" tawar Gendruwo.

"Hah?" Italy cengo.

"Oke, siapa takut?" jawab Germany.

"Bagus! Kau jadi wasitnya ya!" Gendruwo menunjuk Italy.

"Ve~ aku?"

Germany dan Gendruwo pun terlibat dalam duel panco. Sementara Italy hanya bisa bengong menyaksikannya.

* * *

"Rasanya aku teringat sesuatu," ucap France.

"Apa?" tanya Prussia.

"Itu…"

"Apa?"

"Itu…"

"Apa?"

"Itu…"

"Apa sih lama amat! Dasar orang tidak awesome!"

"Aku lupa."

Jeder!

"Nggak awesome lo!"

"Hei, dengar sesuatu tidak?" tanya France lagi.

"Apa? Ntar kau bilang lupa lagi!"

"Nggak, beneran deh! Kayak ada suara serigala gitu!"

Auuu…

"I… Iya… aku dengar... lihat itu!"

"Heh? Ada orang! Dekati yuk, siapa tahu itu Indonesia."

"Jangan, kita nggak tahu dia itu makhluk apa! Gimana kalau dia tukang kredit panci? Ntar kita ditawari yang aneh-aneh!"

"Eh, lihat deh. Kayaknya dia megang sesuatu."

"Itu…" Prussia menyipitkan matanya.

"Kelihatan nggak?"

"Itu…"

"Nggak usah ikutan gue ngomong itu itu deh! Buruan! Ntar Abang raep lo!"

"Itu… ke… ke…"

"Kelainan?"

"Bukan!"

"Kemaluan?"

"Bukan! Kenapa lo masih mikirin gituan?"

"Keputusasaan?"

"Salah total!"

"Kelapa?"

"Hampir!"

"Kepala?"

"Iya! Itu kepala!"

"Hah? Kepala? Hiii!" France memeluk Prussia.

"Lepasin gue! Jangan grepe-grepe!" Prussia mencoba kabur. "Oi, West! Tolongin Brudermu yang awesome ini!"

Sementara itu Jerput alias hantu Jeruk Purut makin mendekat sambil memain-mainkan kepalanya, membuat Prussia dan France makin ketakutan.

"Aaaah! Semuanya, tolongin gue yang awesome ini dong! Bapak, ibu, nenek, adik! Tolong gue!" Prussia otomatis memeluk France.

"Akhirnya ada yang mau sama abang," kata France.

"Apa? Ogah! Mendingan gue sama Canada!" sentak Prussia.

"Canada? Siapa itu?" tanya France.

"Nggak tahu! Yang jelas aku pernah dengar!"

"Yang merk sempak itu?"

"Paling."

"Mau main sama gue, bro?" tawar Jerput. Didribblenya kepalanya, dan dilemparkannya ke Prussia dan France.

Akhirnya Prussia, France, dan Jerput pun main bola menggunakan kepala Jerput.

Kenapa mereka nggak takut ya?

* * *

"Kayaknya nggak bakal ada yang bisa nakutin kamu, aru,"

"Tentu saja, kalau ada yang dekat-dekat kamu nanti kupukul dia pakai pipa keran saktiku," Ivan menenangkan.

"Terima kasih, aru,"

Yao dan Ivan pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan damai. Membuat hantu-hantu yang ditugaskan menakuti mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop. Apa daya, daripada disuruh bersatu dengan Mother Russia?

* * *

Sementara itu, duo NethereMalay—ehm, maksudnya Netherlands-Malaysia…

"Tunggu…" Canada mengejar keduanya, tapi Netherlands dan Malaysia justru makin ngebut.

"Ned, suara aneh itu ngikuti kita!"

"Hiii, seram!"

"Sialan, buntu!"

"Lewat sini!"

Netherlands membuka pintu tersebut. Tetapi pemandangan yang mereka dapatkan adalah Indonesia sedang bermain gobak sodor bareng kamerad-kamerad gaibnya di bawah pohon beringin.

"Hah! Indon?" Malaysia kaget.

"Hah! Nesia-chan?" Netherlands terkejut.

"Hah! Kenapa kalian berdua bisa keluar?" Indonesia tak kalah syok.

"Ada aku…" kata Canada. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tak didengar.

"Bisa dong! Kami kan nggak takut sama sekali!" Netherlands mendobos.

"Betul betul betul!" Malaysia ikut mendukung kebohongan besar tersebut.

"…" Indonesia speechless.

"Yang penting kami menang kan?" tanya Malaysia.

"…Iya, kalian menang! Sial!" gerutu Indonesia.

"Kalau sudah menang ada hadiahnya kan?" Mata Netherlands berkilat licik.

"T-Tunggu!" Indonesia panik melihat wajah Netherlands dan Malaysia yang jelas-jelas menyuratkan pesan 'lo harus mau diraep sebagai imbalannya!'. "Nggak gitu dong! Nggak bi—AAAH!"

Sungguh, malam Halloween itu benar-benar tak terlupakan.

**Tamat(lah Riwayatnya) dengan Gaje**

* * *

**Rin:** …Gaje amat fic ini. Abal, lagi. Kayaknya sekolah emang mematikan kreativitas.

**Hikaru:** Setuju. *pundung*

**Rin: **Endingnya juga menggantung… Terus, kenapa nggak ada PruCan? *disundut rokok*

**Hikaru:** Yah, aku lagi nggak mood bikin romance. Jadi kubuat Mr. Awesome melupakan Canada. *disumpel scone*

**Rin: ***nyumpelin scone* Ya sudahlah. Yang penting target fic Halloween terpenuhi! *ditampol*Udah, daripada author's note berkembang jadi curcol galau, mending kita tutup aja! Atau ada kata-kata terakhir? *kok jadi kayak orang mau dieksekusi gini ya?*

**Hikaru: **Nggak ada. Btw, aku emang mau mati gara-gara scone mengerikan itu.

**Pocong: **Eh, Author! Kita juga mau ngomong!

**Kuntilanak: **Kita kan udah membantu meramaikan. Kasih kesempatan dong!

**Tuyul:** Betul betul betul!

**Hikaru, Rin:** HUAAAA! *kabur*

**Gendruwo:** Loh, kok kabur?

**Hantu Jeruk Purut:** Yang penting kita eksis gitu loh!

**Suster Keramas: **Hari ini fanfic, besok kita main film Holywood, terus menang Nobel! Hohohohoho!

**Tuyul:** Betul betul betul!

**Para hantu:** Ripyu yaaa!


End file.
